The Second Act
by Grand Lethal
Summary: A Zidane and Kuja centered story that picks up at the end of Final Fantasy IX, and will follow for many years after.
1. Long Live the King (Prologue)

The Second Act  
  
Chapter 1: Long Live the King!  
  
By: Kelly (Grand Lethal)  


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from Final Fantasy IX  
  
Zidane focused his gaze on his fingers as he rapped them across the table in front   
of him. The concentrated motion was all he could do to take his mind off of the   
forthcoming events. Upon realizing that he could hear his own heart pounding within his   
chest, he began tapping his fingers harder in an attempt to drown out the sound. His   
feelings were not brought about by nerves, as much as immense anticipation....and as   
he waited patiently from within the confines of the costume closet, he began to have   
second thoughts.  
  
Perhaps it was cruel to reveal himself to his beloved in such a way...to force her to   
express whatever emotions she may have in the plain view of the public. It, of course,   
was not his idea. If he had it his way, he would have quietly revealed himself to Dagger   
the very moment he had entered Alexandria. But this.....this little blown-out-of-proportion   
event came purely from the mind of the Regent Cid and his wife. Zidane had originally scoffed at the idea; making his return into a public event would show a great deal of conceit; But after relentless prodding by the hopelessly romantic leaders, along with a few...others... he gave in, and consented to reveal himself to his beloved for the first time in months, from the stage.  
  
But now, once again, he was reconsidering the whole ordeal. How ridiculous it felt to be hidden in the costume closet, under a long, identity concealing cloak, awaiting his Tantalus brother Marcus to come and give him his cue. This was bound to be a disaster, he thought. He had to go see Dagger now.. he could not wait a second longer. Sure...it would spoil his "grand entrance", but at the moment, such an entrance seemed trivial. He was not here for the amusement of the play's patrons, or even that of his friends. He was here for one thing...Dagger. ...If she would still have him. That particular thought worried Zidane. He had been gone for quite a while.....eight months, to be exact. In this time he may have been wiped clear from her memory. This, he wanted with all of his might, to make up to her. His absence, of course, was an unpreventable situation; each an every day of those eight months was simply another in which he had to find the means to survive. But, nevertheless, he felt guilty for not being at her side, regardless of the circumstances.  
  
With his new resolve to simply visit his love now, Zidane pushed himself up from his chair and headed for the door. His cape, trailing behind him, slid across the table in which he was passing, knocking a makeup kit to the floor. The kit came unlatched, and various articles of stage makeup were strewn about, causing an unpleasantly loud noise. Zidane winced, hoping the sound of his clumsiness went unnoticed by the backstage guards. His fears were confirmed when he heard a female voice from outside say "General! There's a commotion in the costume closet. Request permission to inspect!".   
  
"Dammit!" he huffed as he tried to hide his figure behind a stack of boxes.   
  
"Very well. But return to your post immediately thereafter." He heard the oh-so-familiar voice respond.  
  
"Beatrix!" he smiled, followed by a sigh of relief, as he began to emerge from his hiding place.  
  
At that moment, a fiery headed Alexandrian soldier burst through the door, weapon in hand. "Reveal yourself!" She commanded to the mysterious stranger. Zidane sighed, and slowly pulled back the hood of his cape, awaiting the young girl's response. Would she even recognize him?  
  
"Your....._majesty_!" The girl stated atop a breath of disbelief, before falling to her knee, and lowering her head as one would do in the presence of royalty.   
  
Zidane was struck dumbfounded by the young soldier's obvious blunder. Stupidly, he looked around himself to see whom else she might have been talking too. "Umm...excuse me...." He blurted, utterly confused. The girl looked up, making eye contact with him for a spit second, before bolting from the room, yelling over a flood of tears, "He lives! General! come quick! His majesty.....is alive!"  
  
Beatrix groaned, obviously put out by her soldier's ridiculous claim. "Silence yourself!" The great general snapped. Nevertheless, she walked toward the costume closet to see for herself what had this young soldier so sure she had seen the...King.  
  
Zidane's eyes fell upon the General Beatrix walking toward him, and he felt a surge of relief. "Beatrix!" he exclaimed. "It's me...Zidane...I suppose I have a lot to explain to...." ...but before he could finish, he was interrupted by an unsightly loud gasp.  
  
Beatrix felt her heart stop for a split second as she fell to her knees, her hands cupped over her mouth. Her visible eye was awash with tears, and yet she did not blink once. The confused thief, and the flabbergasted general remained motionless, eyes never straying from one-another for what seemed like ages. Beatrix eventually found the words she was searching for. "Your......your majesty", she stated, before letting her head fall downward in veneration. "Your alive."  
  
"Beatrix!.....W-What's going on here! It's me! Zidane! Answer me!"  
  
By this time Zidane had slid back into his chair in a state of utter confusion and disbelief. He was suddenly unable to carry his body upon his two feet. His mind was running in circles, as he could not help but wonder what strange alternate universe he had been cast into. He was no king! Why didn't his friend recognize him?  
  
"Your majesty....eh....Zidane" Beatrix began to speak. "I assume I would be correct in saying that... I suppose you have no knowledge of your current position over Alexandria" She rose slowly to her feet, and allowed her heavily shaking hands to pull another chair up to where Zidane was sitting.  
  
"Y-You would be right...." Zidane answered somewhat absently.   
  
"It's okay.." she spoke gently, "We know of you marriage to the queen"  
  
Zidane flinched in surprise. "Marriage?!"  
  
"Yes.." the general responded. "Her royal Highness.... Queen Garnet, was subject to an arranged marriage.... a contract signed years ago by Brahne. The only way the contract could be broken is if her highness took the vow of marriage with another, before the said date."  
  
".....Conde Petie.." Zidane said, suddenly starting to understand the situation. "So that little ceremony was binding after all.." he smirked.  
  
Beatrix smiled at her king. "Steiner and I realize that it was a marriage of convenience... everyone else in the Kingdom is under the impression that it was a marriage of rebellion between two lovers.......and that's exactly how we want it to stay."  
  
Zidane eyed her quizzically.  
  
Beatrix realized the need to explain further. "A marriage of convenience would be viewed as invalid within the contract."  
  
Zidane shook his head in understanding, and felt a wry smile creep across his face. This had to mean his beloved Dagger was officially his...now and forever. He wondered if _she_ would see it this way....  
  
At that very moment, Marcus shuffled through the door. "You're up man" he said with a wink.   
  
It was to late to back out now...he had to go through with it. Beatrix looked confused for a moment. Zidane's nerves must have been beaming through his eyes.  
  
"Hurry up bro, they're waiting!" Marcus prodded.   
  
With that, Beatrix suddenly understood the plan. She nodded approvingly at Zidane, and broke into a wide smile. With that, Zidane took in a deep breath, pulled the hood over his head, and tucked in the last few unruly strands of his blonde main as he made his way toward the stage.   
  


******  


Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. There will be MANY more chapters to come, and hopefully it will be picking up pace soon. I just thought that this was an ideal prologue. This is my first fic, so Please Please Please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks. Kuja fans: be prepared to enjoy the next few chapters. :-)   



	2. New Memories

The Second Act  
Chapter 2  
New Memories  


  


By: Grand Lethal  


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Final Fantasy IX!  
  
  
  
Within the confines of the new theatre ship, a flamboyantly dressed, silver haired figure paced back and forth endlessly. He attempted to walk as lightly as possible so that the clanking of his boots against the hard wood floor would not draw attention in his direction. He was completely alone, left solely with his thoughts. He had no plan for the future, no reason to be in this place, and he found this concept quite amusing. His deep blue eyes floated about his surroundings as he unconsciously took note of what improvements could be made to the dingy atmosphere. He hated wasting time in this manner, and almost hoped someone would discover him there....just to break the monotony. Pacing again across the parked ship, he snickered at this pathetic situation.   
  
His thoughts were broken by the sound of a thunderous applause; the only sound that had managed to make it's way through the walls of the ship all night. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. The shrill screams and claps seemed to go on forever, and he found himself mock-clapping with the blaring ruckus. Suddenly a sincere smile crept across his face as his hands continued meeting and parting with one another.  
  
"Bravo...Zidane."  
  
  


*****  


  
  
  
Oh, the feeling of that beautiful face. So soft and tender against his hand, if not a bit moist from the sea of tears that he was brushing away. She reached up with her own dainty hands and caught his, holding it steady against her face. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his skin touching hers; a feeling she never thought she would get the chance to experience. Zidane smiled as his heart fluttered with a mixture of love and relief. He pulled her tiny body into his, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, and taking in the sweet aroma of her hair.   
  
"Tell me this isn't a dream..." He felt her warm breath whisper into his ear. He laughed silently from behind a huge smile.  
  
"It's no dream." he squeezed her waist tighter.   
  
The Queen Garnet led her long lost love into the Queen's quarters, where they could talk alone. She sat him down upon a gigantic satin couch, facing the fireplace. She had so many questions for him, but for now she was content simply looking at him.  
  
"The Queen's bedroom..." Zidane smirked. "I'd wondered If I'd ever see the day...."  
  
His Dagger smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "I see you haven't changed much!" she giggled. They both quietly chuckled, as they couldn't help but be reminded of old times.  
  
"Dagger..." Zidane looked her in the eyes. "How have you been?"  
  
Dagger tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh. "I don't know.....sad? maybe. I just feel.....felt.....like everything was lost...Mother, you...everything. But..." Her eyes squinted in a failed attempt to force back her tears. "But....here you are...and a big piece of me feels like it's been replaced!" He took her hand, and moved closer to her. "But I'm still...confused. It's been ....so long Zidane! Where have you been?!"  
  
Zidane stroked her long chocolate locks. "I'm sorry" was all he could think to say. "I'm ....so sorry." He tried to comfort her as she could not seem to hold back this river of tears.   
  
"What happened to you Zidane?" she finally inquired. "What kept you away?"  
  
Zidane flinched, slightly hurt at the possibility that she may have thought he was away by choice. "I...I tried... I tried to hurry......" Zidane sighed, frightened at the possibility of what damage the truth might cause. Dagger looked at him quizzically, as if telling him to "go on."  
  
"I tried.....we tried. .... walking aimlessly around that place without a map for months...no signs of life.......it was ...nearly hopeless."   
  
Dagger stared at him wide eyed, not knowing which portion of his sentence to respond to first. She finally settled on the appropriate inquiry. "....we?"  
  
Zidane bowed his head, and responded barely above a whisper. "Myself and....Kuja." He watched for her response.  
  
Dagger closed her eyes and let out a long puff of air. She felt strangely unaffected by the idea that her worst enemy was still alive. Perhaps her anger was overshadowed by the fact that her greatest love was also alive. Still, she couldn't help but feel a hint of fear...  
  
"Kuja's.....alive?"  
  
".....Yeah." He responded somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Dagger simply nodded in understanding. "But....I thought there was a limit on his life....I thought he was supposed to die..."  
  
"There is...and...he will."  
  
She could see the obvious pain in his eyes, and decided not to push the topic any further. Instead, she moved her body close to his and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head upon his torso. "Zidane.." she finally spoke, "Will you....if it's not too painful, tell me about what happened while you were gone.....it's.....it's..kinda like a void in my memory." He stared at her for a short while, wondering what she meant. "It..It's just that.." she continued, "It's just that I remember living a life in which I thought...knew.. you were dead. But you weren't dead at all, and I would like to replace those horrific memories with the truth. I want to remember it like it really happened...."   
  
Zidane traced his memories back for a moment, to see just how much he could recall. His last memories of being in the Iifa tree, before escaping, were spotty at best. He remembered throwing his body over Kuja's, to block a barricade of severely out of control roots that were heading straight towards them. He remembered knowing that he was going to die, and he remembered the sharp crushing pain that seemed to slam into his back, right before everything went black.   
  
  
  
Author's note: It was hard for me to decide whether or not to include the flashback in this chapter also, but I thought it would work better to make it into a whole separate chapter. That way I could post this up faster. So, anyways, the next chapter should be long. It deals with what happened within those eight months that Zidane and Kuja were gone. I'm sorry if this chapter may have been a little weak...I found it very hard to write Dagger's emotions. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, but it may take a little longer considering the expected length. Thanks! Please review me :-)  
  
  
In the future: Kuja meets face to face with everyone.  
Vivi's children are explained.  
Zidane gets lucky!  
  
  
  



	3. A Discussion of Fate

  
  
  


**The Second Act  
Chapter 3  
A Discussion of Fate**  
By: Grand Lethal  


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Final Fantasy 9, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
  
As if a doorway out of darkness had just been opened, Zidane's eyes stung as the first rays of sunlight crept past the cracks in his eyelids. His first instinct was to raise his hand to his face, and shield the sun from his eyes, but attempting to move proved futile. He ached all over, and the groans brought on by the pain only inflicted more damage. He paused, attempting to control his labored breathing, and soon his eyes became used to the light. Still unable to lift his head, he shifted his eyes in various directions, in an attempt to understand his surroundings. He glanced outward, and slightly downward toward his body. His clothes were torn asunder and soaked with blood. As he looked away from his body, he could see the ruins of the Iifa tree in the distance.  
  
"What?" He thought to himself. He did not understand how he could have possibly escaped. He had no memories of the events within the tree, beyond those wicked roots hurling toward him. The last thing he could remember seeing before now was......his brother's face. Had he truly escaped the clutches of those horrid roots, abandoning the very one whom he had risked everything to save?  
  
"Kuja.....I'm....sorry."  
  
The pain in his body had begun to subside, ever so slightly. He tilted his head upward to get a better view of his surroundings. The pain of this movement was tremendous, and he could tell that death was immanent. He let his head fall again, against the stony ground upon which he laid. He permitted his eyelids to fall, and he waited patiently for death to arise. He allowed thoughts of his greatest love, Dagger, to fill his head as laid there, motionless. The thought of her face was extremely comforting, so he kept this picture engraved directly in front of his eyes.   
  
"Ehh...shoo!"  
  
Something had startled him. A slight tickling sensations fluttered across his face. He flashed his eyes open, and reached up to grab the culprit, simultaneously.  
  
"Huh...hehe...just a feather..." Zidane chuckled at himself. He was becoming delirious.  
  
He began playing with the feather; running his fingers up and down it, watching as it's strands separated, and came back together so effortlessly. He repeated this motion several times, with a bizarre interest. He took note of it's peculiar appearance...a beautiful silver, that seemed to shine when it's strands where brushed together, but fade to a certain darkness when those very fringes were separated with a quick downward stroke.   
  
Zidane smiled amidst his loss of rational thinking. He tried to picture such a bird...one that might possess this feather. He could think of none he had ever seen, but his mind told him that this was a completely unique creature...one which desperately needed somebody to stoke its feathers, as he had just done. Zidane could almost see some of it's features, as the puzzle within his mind put together the pieces of this amazing creature.  
  
Suddenly, ignoring the excruciating pain that the action brought about, Zidane bolted up into a sitting position, and twisted his body around...  
  
"Kuja!"  
  
Another body lay there behind him, eyes closed, and hair mangled; strands dancing around with the wind, and covering the pale white face. Zidane noticed that the body was very limp, but not bloody and tattered like his own. Just...strangely peaceful.  
  
"Kuja...."  
  
Zidane watched closely for any sign of life that his brother might exude. 'Please be alive! C'mon! This is your second chance, now wake up!' he thought to himself.   
  
It was the ever so slight rise and fall of the chest that gave Zidane some form of hope...hope for survival. Hope that if they could both work together, then maybe, just maybe, he would see her again.  
  
With his mind now functioning clearly, his thoughts of Dagger sent a powerful, almost painful, surge of energy through his veins. Suddenly his injuries did not seem so incapacitating. He withdrew his daggers from the sheathes that held them, and, with what little strength he had, went searching for some sort of beast that may be in possession of items that could save his brother.  
  


*****  


  
Zidane sat patiently next to Kuja's frail body, waiting for the potion to take effect. He took this time to look around his surroundings, and try to develop a plan to travel by. He had already acknowledged the misfortune of having lost his map, supplies, and most of his weaponry amidst the Iifa tree. His memory alone would have to guide them.  
  
'Hmmm...' he thought. 'The Iifa tree is is over there....so....we'll have to travel south   
east.......hmm....but who's to say what side of the tree we're on....'  
  
Zidane realized what a hassle this journey was destined to be. 'Great....' He could only imagine how....interesting....this trip could get. His thoughts were then promptly broken by another voice.  
  
"Z-Zidane?"  
  
Zidane turned to see Kuja's halfway parted eyes focused on him.   
  
"Hey!" Zidane started, "How you feeling?"  
  
His words, however, were completely lost on the other, who had still not completely gained composure. Kuja simply looked around himself, his eyes beaming with confusion. "What...What is this?" He finally spoke.  
  
Zidane shrugged. "I don't know....but where here and not there," he pointed toward the tree's monstrous mass of roots. "And that's good enough for me."  
  
"How am I.....How am I awake?" Kuja inquired further, still not sounding completely in control of his state.  
  
"I don't know.." Zidane responded. "You just didn't die....I gave you a health potion...I think you'll be alright."  
  
"Nonsense!" Kuja snapped. Zidane was quite taken aback by this reaction. Kuja's voice once again became soft. "Just leave. I can't go with you."  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"I ..._won't_ go with you."   
  
Kuja tilted his head away from his brother, and looked out across the endless sky. Zidane thought for a moment. He didn't know how to respond, and Kuja was quite stubborn.  
  
"Well...." he finally spoke up, ".._I_ won't go without you. I can be stubborn too."  
  
Kuja sighed at his brother's benevolence. "...After all I've done.. why do you even care?"  
  
Zidane put his arms around his knees, and looked up to the sky in thought. "I care because....because I understand you. I don't want you to be alone, because I know I wouldn't want to be alone....and....and....I know your the reason we escaped... I don't know how....but..."  
  
For the first time since he had regained consciousness, Kuja sat up and faced his brother directly. His blue eyes beamed with a warmth that Zidane had never seen before. it seemed like ages before he finally spoke.  
  
"I _can't_ live. ...It would ruin the beauty of it all. ...The tale of the tragic hero....he saves the world selflessly, only to be rewarded with his own demise. It's a cliche that is _so_ overused....... but somebody had a burst of creativity, and now we have the tragic villain. He didn't live the beautiful life, ...and he never saved lives; only destroyed them to avenge his own awful existence. When he finally discovers the importance of life....the good within himself...it is too late. He dies alone and hated by all...thus making the tale more tragic than any other. You see Zidane, he _cannot_ survive. That would simply ruin the beauty of the tale."  
  
Zidane could not believe what Kuja was saying. He wanted to die for the sake of ....beauty?  
  
"Well" he finally responded, " That's all well and good in plays and fairy tales.....but this isn't a play. This is real life, and in real life everyone deserves a second chance.....even the tragic villain." Zidane thought to himself for a minute. "This is just the end of the _first act_.....but the whole thing doesn't have to be over."  
  
Kuja smiled. Only his brother could be a stubborn as he.  
  


******  


  
Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that I would include the entire flashback into one chapter....but that's gonna be impossible. I just thought this was such a good way to end my chapter three....and overall I'm quite happy with it. I would REALLY like to know what everyone thinks though...so please please please review me!!! ......I suppose this is probably the last of my dramatic chapters....for now anyway. Thank you everyone who has already reviewed me. I'm glad to see at least some people like it. This story has been an epic floating around inside my mind for a long time now, and I finally decided it was time to share it. I only hope I can make it look as good in words, as it looks in my mind. ..And keep reading because pretty much _everything_ will be explained sooner or later. Thanks again, and sorry for getting long winded.


	4. Brothers Relating

  


**The Second Act  
Chp.4  
Brother's Relating  
**By: Grand Lethal  
  


Disclaimer: Once again...I own nothing from Final Fantasy 9!  
  
Note: I seperated the present tense and the flashbacks with astriks. (****)  
Also, sorry it took so long. This part has a lot of dialogue, and I found it kind of difficult to write. I hope the next part will be up sooner.....but that all depends on reviews!!!!   
  
  
  
Dagger's head rested comfortably against her love. Yes, she was tired, but she dared not fall asleep in the midst of his miraculous tale. She felt her mind being filled with memories in which she never had...until now. She wanted every detail. Every ounce of dialog that was muttered, every beast that was fought, ...every turn that was made, be it physically or metaphorically, along his journey.  
  
Zidane spoke slowly, and sometimes strained, as he tried to recall the previous events. Dagger just seemed to know when he would skip something, and beg him to fill in that portion. He stopped for a moment, pondering some detail, when his beautiful Dagger, for the first time in over an hour, spoke.  
  
"Zidane..." she asked questioningly.   
  
"Yeah?" he responded, glancing down at her.  
  
"I just have to know......what was it like traveling with Kuja?"  
  
Zidane giggled slightly at the question, before pondering a proper response. What was it like traveling with Kuja? Zidane scratched his head, contemplating how to answer such a question.  
  
"Well...." he finally spoke, ".....we bickered a lot....."  
  
  
********  
  
  
The cool night air was upon them, as Zidane dragged his wounded brother back to camp.  
  
"Now you see what happens when you only use magic?!" Zidane scolded. "Someone silences you, and your useless!"  
  
Kuja huffed at the comment, and pulled free of his brother as they crawled into the tent. He laid his body down, crossed his legs, and rested his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face. Zidane just looked down upon him, shaking his head.  
  
"You know your gonna have to learn physical attacks sooner or later...." He moaned.  
  
Kuja just rolled his eyes. "I attacked that beast just as much as you did!" he retorted, with a childish air of defense in his voice.  
  
"Ha!" laughed the other. "You didn't even have a weapon!.." Zidane began laughing harder.. "You slapped that dragon!.....you _slapped_ it!" Zidane was now near hysterics, brought about by the memory of the fight.   
  
"At.....At least your good for adding some humor to this situation!." He finally rationalized, after catching his breath.  
  
Kuja narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed by his brother's poking fun. "You don't think I can fight...do you?" he smirked.  
  
Zidane stopped laughing and glared at the other, slightly amused. "No!" He boldly responded, after a few seconds of pondering. "I don't think you can.....but why don't you try and prove me wrong?" Zidane coaxed.   
  
"Alright then..." Kuja responded; the obvious smirk still plastered across his pale face. He pulled his slightly injured body off of the ground, and reached for the supply bag. He grabbed a broadsword that his brother had stolen from some random enemy, and slid his body through the opening of the tent. Zidane shrugged and followed.  
  
The two took their placed opposite each other, amidst a field just near their camp. Zidane unsheathed his daggers, and focused his gaze directly into the eyes of the other. Kuja drew the sword over his head, rather awkwardly, charged toward his brother, and swung the sword in a clumsy downward motion, that was easily dodged. Zidane chuckled at the foolish looking attack, and countered, drawing a small portion of blood from his opponent.  
  
Kuja laughed at the attack. "How useless your methods are!" he shouted.   
  
"Well then.." responded his brother, "show me what you've got!"  
  
With that, Kuja grinned widely, and raised his unoccupied hand into the air and pointed it toward Zidane.   
  
"What are you doing?" Zidane questioned, completely miffed by his brother's strange actions. Suddenly Kuja fell to his knees laughing, and Zidane's look of confusion was replaced by one of surprise and shock, as he realized that he was indeed on fire. He quickly fell to the ground, and rolled, smothering the flames that had nearly engulfed him.   
  
Kuja, still laughing at his own brilliance, pranced back to the tent, and took his resting place. He laid reveling in the moment, before his brother stormed angrily into the tent; his clothes looking slightly charred. He simply glared at Kuja, his eyes saying all that needed to be said. Kuja simply continued his fit of giggling.  
  
After a few moments, Zidane sighed, allowing a smile to creep across his face, before joining his brother in laughter. Shaking his head to and fro, he finally spoke. "Your such a bitch!.....your going down next time."  
  
Kuja slowly ended his laughter, and curled one side of his lip upward in a show of annoyance. "Why _must_ you talk like that?" he questioned.  
  
Zidane looked rather confused. "Talk like what?"  
  
"Like _that_!" Kuja responded with an heir of provocation. "You talk big;....like a small child whose trying to sound intimidating......it's exceedingly annoying."  
  
Zidane laid his body down upon his resting spot, and pulled his covers over himself. His actions were short and quick, making it well known to the other that he was indeed insulted. "Well....your pretty annoying yourself!", he countered. "You try _to_ hard to sound intimidating......just the typical villain banter!" he smirked.  
  
Kuja huffed at the insult. Who did Zidane think he was? Typical! "Well", he finally spoke, "Typical....perhaps...but at least I can strike _some_ semblance of fear!"  
  
"I still beat ya!" Zidane quickly pointed out.  
  
".......You and three friends."  
  
  
******  
  
  
"That sounds.....great.", groaned Dagger sarcastically. "He sounds like he really...changed."  
  
Zidane smacked his palm onto his forehead, cursing himself for telling that particular story. 'What an idiot I am!' he thought. If he really wanted Dagger's forgiveness for Kuja, he'd better start making a good impression.  
  
"He...he..." he laughed nervously. "I just thought it was kinda funny....". He thought for a moment. "We did more than just bicker....of course!... we....um....we bonded!"  
  
His love glared up at him with questioning eyes, that seemed to burn into him, demanding that he explain himself.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Zidane tossed and turned relentlessly within the tent. He knew that he should be used to sleeping like this by now, but the rocks and sticks poking up through the bottom of the tent made rest practically impossible. He finally sighed in defeat, and resigned himself to the fact that this night would not be one of sleep. He glanced around restlessly, and found his brother awake also, and staring intently toward him. Zidane jumped, startled for a moment by Kuja's intense eyes.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Kuja questioned.  
  
"I think that would be impossible...unless I knocked myself unconscious." Zidane growled, pushing himself up into a sitting position.  
  
Kuja did the same. "Hmm....", he looked off thoughtfully. "I just have a lot on my mind...."   
  
Zidane blinked his eyes several times in an attempt to focus. "Anything you wanna talk about?"  
  
Kuja thought for a moment. "No.....well....I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on," Zidane prodded. "Tell me!"  
  
Kuja's face was very somber. His eyes gleamed with despair; yet this was not a new sight for Zidane. So often along this journey had his brother shown obvious signs of depression. Of course this was understandable. Zidane couldn't think of one thing that his brother didn't have to feel depressed over. He sympathized greatly with Kuja....he could only imagine the regret and the sorrow.....and the fear, that must plague this poor soul on a constant basis.  
  
Kuja tilted his head toward the ground when he noticed how intently that Zidane was staring. Finally, if barely above a whisper, he spoke; "What can I do to make them forgive me?"  
  
A long puff of air escaped Zidane's mouth. He had been asking himself that question for some time now. "You.....you don't worry about that. Just let me take care of everything, and in the mean time.......just be humble."  
  
Kuja looked back up toward his brother, seeming obviously unsatisfied with the answer. "...Whatever..." He finally sighed. "I'll be dead soon anyway, and the world will be rid of me."  
  
"Don't talk that way!" Zidane instantly shot back. He knew what his brother said was true, but the thought killed him. It had been months since Zidane had had human contact with anyone else. Kuja was his family...and he loved him. He wanted deeply for the other's to accept his brother as he had. His eyes were now quickly becoming moist. "We....we don't even know how much time you have."  
  
"I've been thinking about that too." Kuja softly responded. "Garland said my time would run out when you came of age. He sent me to begin my mission when I turned eighteen......so perhaps my life will stop when you reach eighteen years."  
  
Zidane never knew his own birthday. He knew how many years he had been alive, and he knew approximately when that number would change....but it had always been a guessing game for him. He knew he was sixteen years of age when he went back for Kuja.......the last day he saw his beloved Dagger..... but considering the amount of time he had been traveling since then, it was likely that he was now 17.  
  
"One year..." Zidane sighed. It hardly seemed like enough time.  
  
  
_Author's Note_: Okay Okay Okay! I know it's shorter than I had imagined.....but I was struggling...and it was taking me a really long time. So...I'm cutting it off right here so I can go ahead and post it finally. I promise the next chapter will explain the escape, and also Vivi's children. I just hope it's a little easier to write. I wasn't very happy with this chapter...some parts sound kinda bad to me....but I really want to know what everyone thinks. Your reviews are what keep me typing!  
  
  
  



	5. Where There Are No Owls

  
The Second Act  
Where There are no Owls  
By: Grand Lethal  


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter! oh, and please review it!  
  
  
Kuja shuttered at the ragged little sign. He could feel the hairs stand up on his arms as Zidane prodded him further through this giant forest. He knew the plan from the very beginning; Only when they arrive at Black Mage Village, would their journey be complete. From there, Zidane would finally have the ability to contact Lindblum. Kuja had been in agreement of this plan, realizing that it was the only way........but now that they had nearly arrived, he desperately wanted to turn back.  
  
He had ventured to this tiny village before...when he was the one in control. At that time it was the mages who felt the fear. Kuja supposed now it was his turn. He had no desire to see the mages. He knew they hated him, as they well should.....and though the feeling wasn't mutual, the very sight of them filled him with rage. Not out of ill feelings for the mage's by any means....they had served him well....but rather, the sick feeling that welled up inside of him whenever he thought of his creations. The feeling that perhaps he had become Garland..... the father he so despised and rebelled against.  
  
...And then there were the Genomes. From Zidane's stories, Kuja knew quite well that the Genomes now had their place among his black mages. Like the mages, Kuja did not despise the Genomes, ...he looked down on them, with a sense of arrogance. ...Yet, they caused him to pity himself. They were the soulless reminders of his own pathetic reason for existence.  
  
Zidane would seem to take offense to the mocking tone that Kuja would use whenever he would reference their point of destination. "The Village of Mindless Creations", and "Puppet Town", were a few of the slurs he used regularly. Zidane tried to ignore this to the best of his ability, but he feared the possible fireworks that could be set off, when he arrived at the village with his brother.  
  
The two men strode silently side by side toward their destination. The crackling of dead leaves beneath their boots was the only noise that could be heard for some distance. As they approached the entrance to the village, Kuja desperately wanted to turn back, but refused to show cowardice in his brother's presence.   
  
The small village was buzzing with life upon entrance; a commotion which seemed to all stop when the two travelers entered. The Genomes watched with blank expressions, and a hint of childlike wonder, while the Black Mages backed away in fear of Kuja. Few, however, ran away...They must have been somehow comforted, if not confused, by Zidane's presence.  
  
"Wait right here" Zidane whispered to the other. Before Kuja could protest, Zidane walked forward, toward the Mage which identified itself as Mr. 216.   
  
"Don't be frightened..." he cued  
  
"Why did you bring him?!" Demanded the frightened creation.  
  
"You Don't have to worry about him anymore. He's not the same Kuja that he was before"  
  
Mr.216's beady golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.   
  
"I promise!" Zidane continued. "Have I let you down before?"   
  
The mage nodded in agreement.  
  
"We just need a place to stay for a short time" explained Zidane. "If you'll let us.....I promise we'll be out of here in no time."  
  
Suddenly another voice came from behind.  
  
"Zidane?"  
  
The blonde hero turned to see his little sister Mikoto.  
  
"Hey!, How's everyone been?" he questioned.  
  
"We are adapting." answered the somewhat stiff girl. "It is good to see you alive......and I see you've brought our Kuja with you..." She continued, turning toward the other.  
  
Kuja had known....mostly through Zidane's stories, of the one they called Mikoto, although he had never been face to face with her before. 'So this was Garland's new Angel of Death?' He thought upon seeing her. 'Hmmph. Looks like your average golem'.  
  
"Oh yeah..." He heard Zidane continue, "Hey, Kuj...Meet Mikoto. She's umm....kinda like our sister!" He said as the two aproached.  
  
Kuja simply nodded his head in acknowledgment of the other. Mikoto cracked a smile. "Come..." She spoke. "You can stay at the inn."  
  
The Mages watched in quiet contemplation as the three Angels of Death made their was toward the inn. They couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the situation. At that moment, a small voice approached them. "What's going on?" it asked.  
  
Quiet filled the air for a moment, then Mr. 216 responded; "Your friend is alive."  
  
******  
  
Zidane practically squealed with anticipation and he plopped his body onto the mattress. "Oh.......yeah...." he sighed. "It's been a long time!". He almost seemed to be talking to the bed itself.   
  
Kuja simply sat at the edge. His mind was to full to enjoy the comfort that the inn had to offer.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable.." Mikoto stated, but was quickly cut off by a small mage darting around her, and promptly loosing his footing. The young mage stumbled back up, and cried, "Zidane", while adjusting his hat.  
  
"Vivi! What are you doing here?" Zidane asked happily at the sight of his friend....but the boy became suddenly motionless, as he noticed the other.   
  
"Z-Zidane?......w-what's he doing here??" He spoke, with an unmistakable tone of fear in his voice.  
  
Zidane glanced at his brother. "Oh, Vivi.....it's just that..."  
  
"I'll go. You two talk." Kuja interrupted, as he slid through the door, his sister following him.  
  
"Well..um...uh...." Zidane finished, "I saved him!" he watched closely for Vivi's reaction, but the small mage simply threw his arms around Zidane in a fit of joy.  
  
"I'm so happy your alive!" he said, still hugging his friend.  
  
Zidane winked. "Well....you know me."  
  
Vivi crawled up onto the bed, and sad beside Zidane. "I-it's so good to see you!"  
  
"So why are you back here?" The other finally questioned.  
  
The young mage looked toward the ground; the joyful expression leaving his face. "I- I think I'm gonna s-stop........die.... soon." he sighed.   
  
******  
  
Kuja stood motionless outside the inn, just gazing into the stream, when he heard someone come up behind him. "It's good to have you back here....alive, Kuja."   
  
He turned he head to see Mikoto standing next to him. "Why would you say that?" he responded. "You don't even know me."  
  
"No," replied the other, "I know _of _you though. _We_ know of you. ......You've given us all hope."  
  
"Hmph..." Kuja brushed away the comment. "They aren't even capable of such an emotion."  
  
Mikoto shook her head. "You would be quite surprised at how they have developed here among your mages."   
  
Kuja huffed, and continued with his silent gazing. Mikoto momentarily mimicked the action, before returning to her questioning. "The little mage.....the one they call Vivi.....will he stop like the others?"  
  
He turned, facing her, his eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"  
  
"It's just that he's so.....different." She responded. "He arrived here about two weeks ago.....convinced he was on the verge of death...... he said he was having...... symptoms." Mikoto looked on for a moment, feeling her brothers eyes boring into her, she continued. "He's been alive for ten years..... I just don't understand the purpose of having one so different....."  
  
"Why ever not!?" Kuja snapped. "That was the approach Garland took! Look at me!"  
  
"So his difference was brought upon by conscious effort?" Mikoto reasoned softly.  
  
Kuja sighed, allowing his eyes to close for a moment. "He was my Angel."  
  
The other shook her head in understanding.  
  
"....My _own_ Angel of Death." Kuja continued. "When I first began fashioning the Mages, I decided to take Garland's approach, and make a special one. .....One that could do my dirty work for me." He looked to find his sister listening intently, and decided to continue. "I gave one a soul, and began raising it from childhood. His name was not Vivi...as they call him now though. He was Vangie.......My angel Vangie. Unfortunately, I started having conflicting feelings toward him. ....I started to feel a sense of love.... like a father ...towards him. That wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
"Why?", The other countered. "Do you seriously believe Garland had no love for you?"  
  
Kuja was pondered in silence for a moment, before continuing; "If he did...then he never showed it. ......Mikoto...He never loved any of us! He was a tyrant!"  
  
"Then, you simply do not realize the love that he had." Mikoto spoke softly. "You should not think so ill of your creator."  
  
Anger was now overflowing through Kuja's icy eyes. He grabbed the other by the shoulders, and almost began shaking her. "How can you defend him like that? Are you that much of a puppet?" He was near shouting by this time. "You never saw how he beat me!...." He let go of his sister, as his composure returned. He looked at her apologetically, tears welling up in the under parts of his eyes as he finished...his tone much softer. ".....The same way I beat the little mage."  
  
Mikoto looked at her brother with sympathetic eyes. She understood exactly what he was trying to say. "You felt yourself becoming Garland...." she stated for him.  
  
Kuja head was turned from his sister. He didn't want his tears to be seen. "...yes." He finally spoke, barely above a whisper. "I couldn't raise Vangie as I had been raised. I couldn't allow myself to become the one I most despised..." Kuja quickly wiped away his tears away with a single palm, before turning back to Mikoto. "I left him with a guard near Alexandria. I said 'I found this kid...he seems to have been abandoned'......Then I left. I was gone before the man could respond....and I didn't look back." His tone was beginning to become lighter. "Who could have known he'd team up with my brother against me!" he stated with irony gracing his voice.  
  
"He couldn't have remembered you." Mikoto said simply.  
  
"I know." He responded. "How could he? He was only two."  
  
Mikoto found it hard to take in the truth about her brother. The misfortune that he had spent his entire existence attempting to dodge..... and yet, here he was. Back where he started, with the other genomes....waiting to die. ... Just as the young Vivi was. "So did you put a stop on his life?" She asked, once again referring to the mage.  
  
"No!" Kuja quickly responded. "I never meant for any of my creations to stop.....and I certainly never intended for any of them to become....aware. I suppose that was the bi-product of too much magic reacting. It takes on a life of it's own....and now, I assume, eventually combusts." He thought to himself for a moment. "I would think Vangie...Vivi....to be different.....but I obviously have no idea."  
  
Before his sister could respond, he began moving away, walking toward an open area within the village. She simply followed and watched. She was dumbfounded as she observed him stare into the sky and thrust one arm into the air, as if attempting to feel it's contents. His eyes closed as a ball of air began swirling around his hand. A gust of wind blew through the small village, and Mikoto was quite taken aback. She watched as the wind blew threw her brother bountiful silver hair, and kicked his skirt around. He simply stood motionless, as a ball of what could only be described as magic, circled atop his long fingers.  
  
His eyes flashed open suddenly, and the wind stopped. He pulled his arm down, and turned to face his sister, who was still staring at him in confusion and amazement.   
  
"Some mist is still present." He said walking toward her. He brushed by her and headed toward the inn. "But it's fading fast. We don't have much time."  
  
**********************  
  
**Author's Note:** Stopping there! Sorry. I intended to finish the Black Mage village scene in one chapter...but I want to get these posted as quickly as possible. I don't want to loose anyone's interest! Thank you for all the kind reviews. Knowing people are interested in the story is what keeps me motivated :-)  
Okay... The next chapter will be up very soon....but I'm not making anymore promises about it's content. I've done that several times so far..and I always seem to have to cut it short. Thanks everyone!  
  
  



	6. Thoughts in the Dark

  


**The Second Act  
Thoughts in the Dark  
**By Grand Lethal  


Disclaimer: Bla bla bla....see previous chapters.   
  
  
  
"...Are you sure?" Zidane asked his small friend. An unmistakable tone of worry echoed through his voice. "How do you know?"  
  
Vivi was silent for a moment. "I don't know....for sure. B-but I feel like I'm slowing down....I don't know." He thought for a moment. "M-my magic is taking more and more out of me every time I use it."  
  
Zidane looked mournfully at the boy, unsure of how to console him. "I'm....I'm sorry." was all he could think to say.  
  
Vivi's bright eyes looked at his friend. For one in fear of death, his eyes held a surprising optimism, that seemed new to those who knew him best. "It's okay." He finally spoke. "I've come to terms with everything I-I guess."  
  
Zidane rose up from his sitting position, and began pacing the room nervously. He was quite silent, as he did not know what to say to his friend. It seemed Vivi would have to be the one to break the awkward silence.  
  
"So.......What have you been doing all this time Zidane?" The little mage asked.  
  
"Me?, oh yeah. Um.... basically just trying to find my way here." He responded somewhat unenthusiastically.  
  
The little mage smiled. "Everyone thought that you...d-died."   
  
The very thought twisted Zidane's soul. His beloved thought him to be dead. What was she doing right now? Was she hurting over him? Was she going on with her life as though she had never met Zidane Tribal? These questions swirled in a maelstrom through his head. He could only hope the black mages were successfully contacting Lindblum for him. He supposed they were... they would undoubtedly want to get rid of Kuja as soon as possible. His ponderings were finally disrupted when he friend spoke again.   
  
"H-how did you get Kuja out of that place?" he asked quite quizzically.  
  
Zidane considered the question for a moment, then sat back down on the bed once again; his nerves easing. "Actually," Zidane answered, "Kuja saved me."  
  
Vivi's beady golden eyes suddenly became larger with the exclamation. This was not the response he expected. "How?" was all he could think to ask.  
  
"I saved him from getting crushed by all these crazy roots, and while I was unconscious, he was able to use the last little bit of his magic to teleport us outta there." Zidane responded. He tried to keep his answers short.... he realized his friend probably did not with to hear much in the way of Kuja. Vivi simply nodded.   
  
".....I know your probably upset that I brought him here.." Zidane continued. "I'm sorry." He sighed.  
  
"No, no..." protested the little mage, his head shaking back and forth. "It's okay...I-I realize that people can change."  
  
With that, a smile crept across Zidane's face. "Your great Vivi...you know that?" He stared into the eyes of the little mage. "Were not gonna let you just stop that easily, alright? Were gonna fight this....."  
  
"Yes....we are."  
  
The two boys looked up from the bed, startled, to find Kuja standing, propped against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"That is.....if you'll allow me the honor..." He continued.  
  
Silence floated through the room for a matter of moments, before the young mage spoke up, rather cautiously... "W-what do you mean?"  
  
Kuja sighed as he pushed himself off of the door frame, and began walking toward the two. He stood for a second, before bending down to one knee in front of Vivi, and looking him straight in the eyes. Zidane was completely confused by the situation, but decided to simply observe.  
  
"I can't honestly say that I can prolong your life......seeing as though I obviously have no control over the matter..." Kuja spoke surprisingly softly. "But there is another option."  
  
Vivi squirmed, uncomfortably. Letting this man so close to him sent chills down his spine.... and those eyes.., as warm as they were at the moment, nevertheless seemed to chill Vivi's soul. "W-what do you m-mean?" He finally found the words.  
  
"I made you with the mist.... as long as there is mist, more of you can be made. A small amount of mist still exists within the air....meaning I may have the ability to make....." Kuja pushed himself to his feet, and glanced upward, searching for the proper word. "....To make..children." he continued. "Your children..... beings with your exact thoughts and memories..."  
  
Zidane immediately knew what his brother was plotting, and took the moment of silence as an opportunity to speak up. "Kuja! Your not really talking children here..." The other flashed a curious glance in his direction. He decided to continue. "It just...It just sounds like your talking about....clones."   
  
Kuja huffed at the indignance of his brother. Didn't Zidane realize that he was trying to help? "Well ....perhaps.." He eventually responded, an air of annoyance in his voice. "They will be identical to you.." He went on, turning his attention to the other. "Your memories will live on with them.....you will be the beginning of a new race."  
  
Vivi blinked several times, trying to take in all that he was hearing. "I-I don't know..." he finally choked out. He had little if any trust for this man.  
  
"Child..." Kuja spoke once more, "Allow me to make this up to you."  
  
Vivi kicked his feet back and forth over the side of the bed. He turned he head to see the response of his friend sitting next to him. Zidane simply looked at the young mage for a moment, then nodded.   
  


*****  


  
"What you did for Vivi was.......it was great. Thank you." Zidane said as he lay on his back. It was now dark, and the two had retired for the night. Mr. 247 had informed Zidane earlier that the Prima Vista would arrive tomorrow. He could hardly wait. Sleep tonight was not an option, as his muscles literally ached with excitement. Kuja on the other hand, had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours now. The mages he had constructed took a great deal of magic, and he was quite weakened from the endeavor. Needless to say, he did not respond to Zidane's remark.  
  
"Kuja!" Zidane half whispered.  
  
He could see the mattress above him shift as his brother rolled over. "What now?" He huffed from the top bunk.  
  
"I can't sleep. Talk to me!" whined Zidane.   
  
"Ugh....would you just go to sleep already?" The other groaned. "I've been dealing with those damned kids all afternoon, and now I have to put up with you."  
  
Zidane snickered. The thought of Kuja handling children was simply uproarious. It made him wonder....  
  
"Kuja?" He spoke again.   
  
"Whaaat?" The other groaned in a long fit of annoyance. Zidane paid no mind to his brother's frustration.  
  
"What was I like when I was little? I mean on Terra. Did we get along?"  
  
Kuja chuckled lightly to himself. What a ridiculously stupid question! ".....You were a horrendous brat." was his only response.  
  
Zidane laughed a little. How could he expect any other answer? Yet, still he continued. "Oh, your just saying that." he shot back.  
  
Kuja sighed once again. His movements could be heard from the bunk below. "When Garland was around, everything was 'yes sir, no sir', but the second he left you alone with me, you were up to something."  
  
Zidane laughed a little.  
  
"It's not funny!" Kuja snapped. "Do you even realize how much punishment I had to take because of you?"  
  
Zidane backed off, realizing that he had obviously hit a soft spot. Kuja, however, continued his vent.  
  
"You've always been a little bastard!.... then when I finally rid myself of you... well that just made things worse!"  
  
Zidane was curious once again, but decided it best to hide his curiosity for now. He could see the matress above him move as his brother squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry...." he offered. "....If I brought up some bad memories." The other was unresponsive. Zidane sighed. "Lets just get some sleep alright?" He rolled over on his side and huffed a loud puff of air, his eyes still wide open. He honestly had no intention of sleeping. His simply looked around the room, and let his thoughts wonder. He thought of what Dagger was doing right now.....what it would be like to see her again....how she would react to him. These thoughts made his heart pound out of his chest...so for his own good, he tried to suppress them. Over the thumping of his heart, he heard slight sniffles coming from above.  
  
"Kuja?" Zidane whispered. There was no response from the other.  
  
He pulled his body from the bed, and began climbing the ladder toward the top bunk. When he reached eye level, he saw his brother laying on his stomach with his arms crossed over the pillow, and his face buried within them. Zidane pulled himself up into a sitting position over the bunk, his legs dangling over the side. He didn't ask what was wrong; it was obvious. He simply stroked his brother's back, and ran his fingers through the delicate silver hair.  
  
"It....was...s-so.. d-dark..." The other sniffed, his voice muffled through the pillow.  
  
Zidane narrowed his eyes in wonderment. "What? What was dark?"  
  
Kuja was silent for a moment, before taking in an responding over his tears: "The-the cell." He caught his breath once again. "After I left you on Gaia......He put me in a cell."  
  
"Shhh..." the other cooed. He couldn't believe what he was being told. "A cell?"  
  
"I-I had to live there for....for maybe three years..." He sniffled some more, and rolled over to look at Zidane. "Nobody talked to me.......some-sometimes they forgot to feed me." He looked to the side for a moment, then focused his gaze back towards his brother. "....That's when I lost it..... that's when I told myself that if I could conquer the world..... If I could do that...."  
  
"Then nobody could make you suffer any more." Zidane finished for him.  
  
Kuja just starred into the understanding eyes of his brother.  
  
"Kuja......come home with me. Start a new life there!" Zidane finally pleaded.  
  
"I...I can't." Kuja responded. "I would never be accepted after all I've done.."  
  
"Most of the people have never even seen you!" protested Zidane. "They don't know who you are!"  
  
Kuja sighed. "mmm...I'll think about" he whispered. The two remained motionless for a short time longer, before Kuja rolled his body toward the opposite direction. Zidane stayed next to his brother, stroking his hair, until he was sure that he was asleep. With that, he lowered himself down the latter, and left the room, to wonder aimlessly around town to kill the hours. Soon Tantalus would arrive, and this trial would be ended.  
  


*******  


  
Author's note: I'm really sorry it took so damn long to get this part up. College finals have been going all week, so between writing final paper, and struggling with writer's block, actually getting to work on this was pretty difficult. Please keep reviewing. I love all you happy people! Every time I get a review it just makes me so happy! Hopefully after this chapter I can end this damn flashback and get on with the future of the story. Keep in mind that I plan on this being an epic, which means I plan on following these characters for many years into their lives....so it won't be ending any time soon :-)  
  
In future chapters:  
Marriage!  
New war, same evil!  
Kidnappings!  
New ungodly powers for Zidane!  
Kuja faces death.....  



End file.
